


Little Miss Muffet

by Delini8 (five_beans)



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Dominatrix, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_beans/pseuds/Delini8
Summary: Short Nursery Rhyme





	Little Miss Muffet

**Author's Note:**

> Miss Muffet has a close encounter with a spider.

Little Miss Muffet,  
Sat on her tuffet,  
Reading 'Fifty Shades of Grey.'  
"Oh no!" said the Spider,  
As he sat down beside her,  
"Please put the spank paddle away!"


End file.
